genjifandomcom-20200216-history
Nue
Nue (鵺) is a mutant beast created by one of Kyuuyo's experiments and boss fight in Genji: Dawn of the Samurai, it is the fourth and third-to-last boss of Chapter 1 and is overall the fourth boss of the game. Appearance Nue is a strange-looking beast with mixed traits that come from various kinds of animal. It has the body, arms, paws, legs and feet of a yellow tiger, the face of a white demon a set of two horns on its chin with a long, red mane from a lion, two pointy white horns that resemble that of a deer, and a long tail that have gray scutes and a two-chinned snake attach on a tip. It has long and sharp claws at each of its legs that act as its main weapon (and can also be used as key items for weapon forging). Personality Nue is very fierce and aggressive when engaging battles with someone. However, according to Shinta, Nue was actually kind to him, and it also looked a bit "lonely". Plot Chapter 1 Nue first appeared in the Ginkgo Forest of Myogyoji Temple, it attacked Shinta and Shinkichi who were playing in the forest. As a result, Shinta was captured, only Shinkichi was able to escape. When Yoshitsune or Benkei came in order to investigate, Nue engaged in combat with them and ended up being killed by him. Yoshitsune and Benji then take Nue's Amahagane and saved Shinta. Strategy In this boss fight Nue posses many attacks, he can swipe at you with his blades attach to his paws or preform a swipe with the blades attach to his foot, both of which can be avoided by doing a dodge move preform by Yoshitsune, he can also preform a kick if the Player is behind him, another attack that Nue can preform is by glowing yellow energy and doing a pounce attack, which can also be avoided by dodging, another dangerous attack that Nue posses is by breathing out an air-like stream with what appears to be yellow leaf particles in it, this attack can cover up the arena and Nue will always breath this attack from the left to the right, the Player can ether do a well time dodge roll or stay as close to the sides of Nue when he performs this attack, when Nue loses around halve of his HP, he will get faster with his attacks, can preform a second pounce after the first one, or stand on his hind legs and unleash grey tornadoes that will be launch from the sides, the strategy for this fight is to stay as close to the sided of Nue as you can, as you can easy avoided Nue's blade swipes and breath attacks. Another strategy for more advanced players is to attempt 2 successful Kamui attacks on Nue early in the fight. This will deal considerable damages and will also make him lose his two claws, enabling the player to more close combat possibilities. This will also help obtaining Nue's key items for weapon forging, the Nue's Claws. Key item drop *''"Nue's Claw" ''(x2) Gallery Concept art(s) Nue concept art.jpg Game screenshot(s) Genji DoS game screenshot 3.jpg|Vs. Yoshitsune. Benkei vs Nue.jpg|Vs. Benkei. Trivia *As described by one of Kyuuyo's experiment notes, Nue was a failed experiment made by her, since it was so strong and aggressive that even the Heishi wasn't able to keep it under their control. *Nue is the first boss in ''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai ''to be a creature. *Nue being a creature made from other animals is very similar to a chimera, mythological creature that is a mixer of a lion, goat and a dragon. *After being killed by Yoshitsune, it was revived by Kyuuyo and became Raiju in Chapter 3. *According to what Shinta said, it can be inferred that Nue was very lonely, being a failed experiment made by Kyuuyo; and it might be trying to capture Shinta just so that it can make friend with him. Category:Heishi Category:Enemy bosses